During operation, magnetic resonance apparatuses generate high levels of noise, which have an unpleasant effect on a patient occupying an imaging area of the magnetic resonance apparatus for an examination. These high levels of operating noise are generated within a magnet unit of the magnetic resonance apparatus. Sound waves are transmitted in such cases from the gradient system of the magnet unit to a main magnet of the magnet unit. From this main magnet the noise is transferred to a housing unit of the magnetic resonance apparatus and from there it is emitted into a space surrounding the magnetic resonance apparatus.
Conventional housing units of magnetic resonance apparatuses have a hard-shell, rigid housing shell unit which is composed of various individual parts. The result is that there can be undesired gaps between the individual parts which make it possible for sound waves of the magnet unit to be transmitted into a space surrounding the magnet unit and the housing unit. In addition hard-shell housing units have good noise emission characteristics.